Guardian Tales: Ronnie Anne
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: A short prequel for The Loud Author's "Guardian Louds" explaining why Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's relationship is the way it is in that story.


**A/N Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote a short one-shot that wasn't based on something I already wrote. This one's special though, this is the first one I'm writing based on a previously written story (In this case, "Guardian Louds" by The Loud Author). Plus, this is a birthday request story to boot! Happy birthday mate!**

 **For fans of "Guardian Louds" I'll let The Loud Author decide if this is canon or not. R &R!**

 _ **Story Summary/Prompt: Why are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne broken up in "Guardian Louds"? "**_ _ **A fic based on the whole premise from events before Guardian Louds, the part where Ronnie Anne dumped Lincoln for trying to fight her battles for her." (Birthday Request for The Loud Author).**_

Guardian Tales: Ronnie Anne

"Come on Ronnie Anne!" A young boy white hair shouts, his voice filling with excitement as he runs down the street, "We're going to be late for our reservation if we don't hurry up!"

"Haha Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne responds, her own voice filling with a fond warmth as she follows the boy, "I'm comin', I'm comin!" And with that she rushes forward in an attempt to catch up to the boy.

The duo runs through the town suburbs, on their way to the town square. The cool afternoon air pushes the smells of the newly blooming flowers into the children's faces. They can feel the soft world cheering them on and yet; they could see no one else around. The soft sounds of a town at rest echo in their minds.

Ironic, given just how bad a town Michigan has it during the winter months.

It takes the two children about twenty minutes to move from the open spaces of the suburbs and into the more claustrophobic main town of Royal Woods.

"We're almost there!" Lincoln shouts, his heart races faster as he banks right and turns down a familiar block, causing a familiar French and Mexican Fusion Restaurant to come into view. And with a hard slide, Lincoln Loud stops in front of the restaurant.

Ronnie Anne comes by a few seconds later, *hah* *hah* she goes in exhaustion, "You run faster than I thought Lincoln." Then she playfully punches his arm, "I thought that you'd be as slow as weak you are with your punches.

*Hah* *Hah* Lincoln pants, "Well after spending enough time with Lynn, you start to get used to running." Then he gives a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head, "Plus, if you don't know how to run with ten sisters, you're going to have a really bad time."

"Haha!" Ronnie Anne chuckles, "Oh you!" Then she throws her arm around him, "Well, let's see if you know how to treat a lady, since you have ten sisters!"

"Heh, ok." Lincoln chuckles as well, before the duo steps inside the building and approaches the server. "Table for two please." Lincoln asks, approaching the waiter- a young, black-haired man with light skin. The young man looks upon the white haired boy and his Latino partner with judgmental eyes for a moment, before simply shrugging and motioning him to follow with, "Please, follow me."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look at each other for a moment and nod, before arm-in-arm, following their server.

The young server leads them to a small, rounded booth table and places two menus next to each other with, "Your waiter will be here shortly."

"Thank you!" Lincoln goes, before motioning for Ronnie Anne to take her seat, "After you m'lady!"

"Why thank you Lincoln." The girl quips, before taking a small bow and entering the both and motioning for the boy to follow. "And now your turn Lincoln."

"You got it!" The boy affectionately goes, before dusting himself off and taking a seat next to the girl. "So anything catch your eye?"

The girl looks over the menu for a moment, "Hmm how about the 'Le Boeuff Avec Queso'? It sounds delicious!"

"I agree!" Lincoln chuckles, before closing his own menu and call, "Excuse me, waiter!"

A few moments pass and the waiter comes by with, "Hello, I will be your waiter today."

Lincoln then speaks, "Hi, we're ready to order."

Immediately, the suit-clad waiter pulls out a small pen and notebook, "Yes?"

Ronnie Anne then opens her mouth to speak… only for Lincoln to cut her off with, "We'd like two orders of the 'Le Boeuff Avec Queso', please."

"Ok, and to drink?"

The girl opens her mouth again… only to receive the same result from Lincoln. "I would like a Cola-Pop and my girl friend here-" He motions towards Ronnie Anne, his voice filling with pride, "Would like diet."

Immediately, the waiter jots down what he needs, before turning and briskly walking away.

A soft silence forms between the young lovers with that, neither sure

"Hey Lincoln, care to tell me what's been going on with you today?" Ronnie Anne asks, breaking the short silence that had formed between the two, "You've been taking charge more than usual. And you cut me off, again!"

"It's nothing." Lincoln responds, turning to face the girl with a bright smile as he does so.

Ronnie Anne crosses her arms in annoyance, "Come on Lincoln, you know what I do when someone tries to hide something from me."

Lincoln chuckles, "Heh, yeah, you punch them into submission and stuff."

"So what's your answer Linc? What did you decide to step in when I was perfectly fine with handling my problems on my own? Plus, I can talk too ya know!"

"Well… for the second my sisters told me it wasn't polite to have you do stuff…" Lincoln rubs his head with a nervous smile, before dropping his hands and sighing, "As for the first… after that incident a few weeks ago and, well, you almost getting hurt because I wasn't being responsible enough…." The boy's voice trails off weakly.

"Hey, perk up, I know you're worried about me Lincoln." Ronnie Anne starts, her voice filling with a soft concern, "But I'm not just a kid. You know that I can handle myself!" Then she playfully punches his arm. "After all, don't you remember how we first met?"

Lincoln looks away and nods, "Yeah, you were bullying me cause you didn't know how to express your feelings and that junk."

Ronnie Anne nods, "Yeah Lincoln, so don't tell me that I can't handle myself, because as I've seen, I'm probably more capable of taking care of myself than you think!"

*Sigh* "I understand Ronnie Anne… It's just, with how crazy things have been getting lately, I'm worried that things aren't going to be safe soon. Like some crazy extra-dimensional beings are going to start coming along and trying to end the world or something like that…"

"Don't worry." The girl takes Lincoln face in her hands, "I'll be fine. Please Lincoln, promise me that you're not going to treat me like a child. Please."

An unsure air overtakes the two children, their hearts race in anticipation, while Lincoln hesitates. After living his life with ten sisters, he of all people would know just how different girls could be, yet even he still had his issues with them.

With a weak sigh, Lincoln responds, "All right then Ronnie Anne, I promise I won't treat you like a baby. You're my girlfriend after all. It's only right that I treat you like my equal instead of just another weak girl."

"Awesome Lincoln." Ronnie Anne responds, before playfully punching his arm once more. "And I promise to be lenient with my punches… maybe."

Lincoln chuckles, "I wouldn't trade it for the world Ronnie."

"The 'Le Boeuf Avec Queso, has arrived." The waiter greets, before placing two small plates in front of the two lovers, "The rest of your food will be arriving shortly."

"Thank you my good sir!" Lincoln cheerfully responds.

And with that, the waiter turns away and briskly walks away, no doubt preparing to serve another batch of customers.

"After you my dear lady." Lincoln politely says, while he motions at the food in front of them.

"Don't mind if I do, my good man." Ronnie Anne responds, before taking a spoonful in her mouth and eating, "This is delicious!" And with that, she turns and lays a soft kiss on his cheek.

And with that, Lincoln proceeds to faint from joy.

It takes a few minutes for him to get up, and with that the young couple eat their soft, romantic dinner and enjoy their night.

 _ **The next day…**_

" _Ok Lincoln."_ The white-haired boy thinks, _"Ronnie Anne is a big girl, she can take care of herself."_ He slowly steps into the schoolyard on his way to head home. He stares at the ground, entrenching himself in his random thoughts.

He had made a promise. No matter what happened he had to keep it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A stuck-up voice calls out, causing Lincoln to look up. "The Latino Bimbo huh?"

Just a few short feet away, Ronnie Anne stands, with three girls opposing her. The Latino girl holds a strong look of determination, while holding her arms firmly at her sides, as if she is holding herself back.

"So what are you going to do now, slut?!" A light-skinned girl with long blonde locks declares, "After all, you're going out with that loser Loud isn't that right?!" Then, the blonde girl pushes on Ronnie Anne and laughs. "You should've stayed behind the wall!"

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?" Ronnie Anne counters, before chuckling, "Keep trying you one-dimensional, bleached blonde, valley-girl stereotype!"

"Grr." The blonde growls, "Well at least I don't need to use a TV show for my insults!" Then she pushes her again, "Come on, what are you going to do? I have all the power and you've got nothing! How about you run to that weird boy?!"

"I..." Ronnie Anne raises her fist, preparing to counter the annoying blonde's taunts with violence.

Lincoln can feel his body fill with anger towards the bully. " _Ronnie Anne needs me And it's my duty to be there for her."_ He thinks _, "Actions speak louder than words. It's my duty to make sure these are loud enough."_ And with that,the boy shouts, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne turns in confusion. "What are you doing?!"

"She did nothing to you! Leave her alone!" the boy continues, his voice filling with both anger and concern.

"Well, well, look at what we have here!" The bully simply looks at the boy and laughs. Then she wipes a small tear from her eye and looks at Ronnie Anne, "This is your 'protector' Ronnie Anne? He doesn't even look like he can protect a fly! Haha!"

"Well I-" The boy goes. "At least I can help her!" Then he awkwardly throws an arm around Ronnie Anne, "And I won't let you hurt her!"

"Haha!" The blonde girl points, "Is he seriously the best you can get Ronnie?" Then she laughs harder, "No wonder you'll never get anywhere! You have absolutely no class when it comes to picking boys! You're still a Latino Bimbo!"

Ronnie Anne grits her teeth and tries to counter… only for Lincoln to cut her off before she can start, "Well hey! At least she has a guy who actually cares for her! Where's your boyfriend Lonely McLonelypants?!"

The blonde girl puts her hands on her hips and simply scoffs in response. "Whatever, you two are perfect for each other, worthless, useless and with families that multiply faster than rabbits! Have a nice life!" And with that, the blonde girl turns and walks away, followed by the two girls that had remained silent.

After that, Ronnie Anne glares at Lincoln with furious eyes, "Lincoln! What the heck did I tell you?! I can take care of myself! I was about to burn that girl!"

"But she was-" Lincoln tries to defend himself, yet Ronnie Anne punches his arm, causing the boy to hold his arm back in pain, "Ow! Ronnie, I-"

"I said I could handle myself! I've dealt with people like that before!" Anger fills her eyes, "I'm sorry Lincoln, but our relationship isn't going to work out." She goes, her voice filling with a pained sincerity, "I know you want to protect me, but there's a difference between protection and babying." Soft tears fill her eyes as she looks away. "I'm sorry."

"Ronnie Anne, you don't-" Lincoln goes, his voice filling with desperation, yet Ronnie Anne simply puts her hand in his face, cutting him off once more.

"I think it'd be better if we just stayed friends." She finally declares. And with that, she turns and walks away, while she continues, "After all, friends know when to hold off. Come talk to me when you learn that people know how to take care of themselves."

"But Please, Ronnie Anne! I'm sorry, I just thought that you needed my help!" The boy desperately speaks, his voice filling with despair. "I can hold back, I promise!"

Ronnie Anne glares at the boy, "Your sister taught you that actions speak louder than words didn't she?"

Lincoln nods in affirmation.

"Well then," She continues, "you promised you wouldn't interfere, and guess what, you lied to me! How can I trust you if you can't hold a simple promise?!" And with that, the girl shoves her hands in her sweater pockets and turns away, "Goodbye Lincoln."

The boy can feel his heart break as she walks away. The young boy fights the tears as he turns and walks back home, kicking an unlucky rock along the way. And with that, he looks up.

He can see a small meteor following in the distance and sighs, "A shooting star huh?" Then he thinks for a moment and sighs, "I wish there was a way to make this right… or find someone that I could be with besides her…"

Then he chuckles, "Heh, maybe Lynn…" Then he shakes his head, "No one can replace Ronnie…"

And with that, he walks home, not knowing the adventure that was about to take place.

8-1-16-16-25 2-9-18-20-8-4-1-25 20-8-5 12-15-21-4 1-21-20-8-15-18! 1-14-4 8-1-16-16-25 19-9-24 13-15-14-20-8 1-14-14-9-22-5-18-19-1-18-25!

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed! Happy Birthday The Loud Author!**

 **And as always, R &R! And if you guys want story requests, feel free to PM me! **


End file.
